Question: The parabola with equation $y=ax^2+bx+c$ is graphed below:

[asy]
xaxis(-3,7);

yaxis(-5,32);

real g(real x)

{

return 4(x-2)^2-4;
}

draw(graph(g,-1,5));
dot((2,-4));
label("Vertex: $(2,-4)$", (2,-4), SE);
dot((4,12));
label("$(4,12)$", (4,12), E);
[/asy]

The zeros of the quadratic $ax^2 + bx + c$ are at $x=m$ and $x=n$, where $m>n$. What is $m-n$?
Explanation: The vertex form of a parabolic equation is $y=a(x-h)^2+k$. Since we are given that the vertex is at $(2,-4)$, we know that $h=2$ and $k=-4$. Plugging that into our equation gives $y=a(x-2)^2-4$. Now, substituting the other given point $(4,12)$ into the equation to solve for $a$, we have  \begin{align*}
12&=a(4-2)^2-4\\
16&=a(2)^2\\
16&=4a\\
4&=a
\end{align*} So the equation for the graphed parabola is $y=4(x-2)^2-4$. The zeros of the quadratic occur when $y=0$, so plugging that value into the equation to solve for $x$, we have $0=4(x-2)^2-4 \Rightarrow (x-2)^2=1$. Taking the square root of both sides yields $x-2=\pm 1$, so $x=3$ or $x=1$. Thus, $m=3$ and $n=1$, so $m-n=3-1=\boxed{2}$.